tmnt_2012_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flint Wong
BIOGRAPHY APPEARANCE As Flint Wong: He is a slim teenage boy with a short black hair in the burr hairstyle, a huge bulbous nose, a wide mouth with one prominent front buck tooth, and gray eyes. He wears a red ninja outfit and chrome shoulder and knee pads and belt. As Killer Lizard: His body is sleek and slender, offering him great speed and agility. He still wears the pants of his original human suit, though they are torn at the cuff of the pant legs. After his mutation, he no longer has one prominent buck tooth. Despite the appearance of a frilled lizard, he has facial features, teeth, spines, and talons of a dragon. His frills are yellowish-green. He has lime green reptilian eyes and three spikes on his cheek bones. Personality As a human, although loyal, ambitious and trustworthy on the outside, Flint Wong is highly intelligent, greedy, malicious, sophisticated, attention-seeking, nasty, crafty, pompous, conceited, childlike, loathsome, misanthropic, sadistic, duplicitous, traitorous, strong-willed, brutal, sneaky, cunning, dark-hearted, menacing, mysterious, irredeemable, manipulative and overall evil in nature. As well, Flint Wong is something of a selfish jerk who doesn't care about a lot of people, although he became good friends with his second-in command and brother figure Hulk Laird. He is nihilistic and prejudiced towards the Hamato Clan because he was distracted by the negative comments students were making about him when he was a child. His love for lizards would eventually lead him to obtaining a herpetology major in the elementary school. Unlike other humans, he became more interested in mutagen in order to increase his own power and to create his own mutant reptile army. He is extremely distrustful and hatred of Karai, whom he believes that she learned from her true heritage and betrayed the Foot Clan. Flint Wong is more ruthless and bad-tempered than Shredder, being easily angered especially when losing the mutagen. All in all however, he is only a rookie in evil and is still learning and is using what he learned from his foster father to use to his advantage. However, he tends to learn from his mistakes but doesn't admit when things don't go his way. This nature was mostly brought about from his perceived betrayal from Tang Shen. However, he was considered to be a special student to both Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki before he was distracted and humiliated by the negative comments and was replaced by Tang Shen. As Killer Lizard, he is very power-hungry, destructive and violent but retain his personality. He has a dark sense of humor. He is very confident though and dedicated to fulfilling his quest. Abilities, Skills, Powers and Weaponry *'Ninjutsu': He knows this certain move that Shredder raised and taught him a ninjutsu when he was a child. *'Ninjatō': As Flint Wong, he uses the single ninjatō sword to fight against his enemies. *'Judo and Street Fighting': He is a dangerous hand-to-hand combatant with enough self-taught skills in judo and street-fighting to overwhelm attackers many times his size and physical bearing. *'Enhanced Strength': As Killer Lizard, he has incredibly fast reflexes, a strong prehensile tail that can be used for whipping, or able to do something. *'Sharp Claws': As Killer Lizard, he uses his claws to cut his enemies or anything. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': As Killer Lizard, he is very fast and and agile as he was able to avoid his enemies' attacks. *'Intelligence and Communication': He shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutations. He can still growl, snarl, hiss and roar while talking in a smooth voice. He is very knowledgeable about time travel. *'Enhanced Senses' *'Mutagen Healing': Killer Lizard can also use another does of Stockman's Mutagen drip as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Killer Lizard needs to inject a certain amount of Mutagen into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Killer Lizard needs to inject an unhealthy amount of mutagen which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. *'Mutagen Regeneration': Just by injecting more Mutagen into his body, Killer Lizard can sustain and maintain himself while battling, but he can still take damage and be harmed while fighting against other enemies. He can recover and heal himself from any physical injury at a rapid pace; this ability is linked and connected with his reactive adaptation. *'Mutagen Immortality': As Killer Lizard, he can't age. *'Shapeshifting': He has the ability to assume many forms. Ones mentioned include a human, a bear, a raven and a Tyrannosaurus. *'Retro-Mutagen Immunity': Probably due to him getting a lot of Mutagen into his body, Killer Lizard's mutation cannot be reversed. Quotes *''"Oh. Humanity, you guys never failed to disappoint me."'' *''Vic: "Hey Vinnie, that kid looks funny as the lizard." Vinnie: "Yeah, and he looks ugly too, he is always funny as he looks." Flint Wong: "Unaware that with the coolest nudge, the world could crash down around me."'' *''(After beating up the Vizioso Mob) "Thanks for the exercise, jerks. I found it awesome."'' *''Flint Wong: "Hey, Leo, remember me?" Leonardo: "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Flint Wong, I should have known you behind this." Karai: "Leo, you know this guy." Flint Wong: "Ah, Leo and I are old best friends, we have met each other during the childhood. Oh yeah, by the way, you like my new ninja outfit? It's crimson, deep red. Isn't that cool?" Leonardo: "Yeah, well, I haven't seen you around, Flint." Flint Wong: "Oh, Leo, come on, bro, there's no need to be rude. Now, my new friend would like to take special care of your brothers." Leonardo: "Special care? That's what you call gagging them, tying them up, and holding them as hostages?" Flint Wong: "Well, Leo, otherwise, they are responsible for interfering my plans, like they did the last time! Hey, man, look at the bright side, at least, you got yourself a new friend, huh?" Leonardo: "Let her go, Flint, she cannot do anything to you!" Flint Wong: "Same old noble Leo. Always left having the rights of honor." Karai, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo: "You?" Leonardo: "Well, really."'' *''Stockman-Fly: "Do not worry, Flint Wong. The frilled lizard DNA is almost ready, but the mutagen is making you unstable and it makes you go savage and..." Flint Wong: "Just hurry up and mutate me, Stockman!" Stockman-Fly: "Okay, okay, okay, I'm hurry up!"'' *''(Mutating into Killer Lizard) "Yes. Oh yeah, I feel it. The power!"'' Character Interactions Killer Lizard (Character Interactions) Trivia *As Killer Lizard, his look very much resembles Siado from Chaotic. *He has frills like the dilophosaurus depicted in the film Jurassic Park. *His mutant form bears a slight resemblance to Loco Lizard. *He is very similar to Spike from Flushed Away. *Killer Lizard's relationship with Shredder shares many similarities with Sir Kay and Sir Ector. *He has some similarities with Warp Darkmatter, they both are former partners of the main protagonists (Buzz Lightyear and Leonardo). *He shows a similarity to Penguin from Batman Unlimited: **They both are distracted by the negative comments everybody was making about them. **They both are comedic villains, however, Killer Lizard is a teenager while Penguin is a middle-aged gentleman. **They both are working for the delusional villains (Penguin works for Mr. Freeze; Killer Lizard works for Shredder). *He is similar to Nuka from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *This draws parallels between the relationships of Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi and Killer Lizard and Karai. Shredder became jealous of Hamato Yoshi's relationship with Tang Shen, which left him out of the Hamato Clan. Killer Lizard has similar feelings towards Karai, but as he is more hotheaded and very comedic than his foster father. *He is very similar to Drago from Jackie Chan Adventures, they both are hotheaded. *He also shows a similarity to Lotso from Disney's/Pixar's Toy Story 3: **They both have lost their "special girl", (Lotso lost his owner Daisy; Killer Lizard lost his foster aunt Tang Shen) which drove them to darkness. **Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Leonardo). *He shows some similarities to Squint from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift: **They both hold a rivalry with female heroes (Squint holds a rivalry with Shira; Killer Lizard holds a rivalry with Karai). *Killer Lizard is reminiscent of the Batman villain Killer Croc in both name and apparent ability. *He is very similar to Sheldon J. Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants. **Mr. Krabs and Plankton were briefly best friends during their childhood but a dispute over the Krabby Patty Secret Formula ended their friendship while Leonardo and Flint Wong were best friends during their childhood but the betrayal ended their friendship. *His mutation bears a distinct resemblance to "Iguana" from Marvel Comics. *He has a few similarities with the 2003 Karai. **Both of them were abandoned by their parents and taken in and raised by the Foot Clan at the young age. ***Karai is the female, while Flint Wong is the male. *He has many similarities to Aziz from Aladdin. *He is very similar to Paxton Powers from Batman Beyond. *He is also nearly the same as Ruber from Quest for Camelot. **They was originally members of the heroic teams (Flint Wong was the member of the Hamato Clan and Ruber was the member of the Round Table). **Both have murderous teams of only men. **They can transform the humans into mutated monsters with the green liquids like the mutagen and ACME potion (Killer Lizard transform the humans into reptilian monsters and Ruber transform the humans into mechanical monsters). *His relationship with Road Iguana is similar to Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge from the 1996 live-action film, James and the Giant Peach where the duo are the main antagonists. *Many of Killer Lizard's roars are the same as those of the Megalania from the documentary Monsters Resurrected. Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Reptiles